


【亨超本蝙】角色游戏 pwp 7k一发完

by panzijiang



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 预警：办公室play，舔穴play，落地窗play，轻微dirty talk（好像也没有别的什么了如果有雷我忘记说了请轻拍x）





	【亨超本蝙】角色游戏 pwp 7k一发完

他看见比自己年轻的恋人正坐在属于自己的位置上，面对着韦恩大厦的落地窗，就像自己平常那样凝视着白天的哥谭市。白天的哥谭市如果在晴天，其实和大都会没有太大的分别，就是没有过多的玻璃外壳建筑物。毕竟是上个世纪的明日之城，还是水泥的颜色更多一些。

听到了布鲁斯走进来的脚步声，克拉克长腿一蹬，转了个方向面对着布鲁斯。或者说，是超人面对着布鲁斯。他穿着那亮蓝色的紧身制服，身后的披风垂在椅子后面，鲜红随着他转动的姿势晃动着。超人就是可以将任何一把椅子坐成王座——哪怕这把椅子在某种意义上确实和王座差不太多。

“布鲁斯，当哥谭市最大集团的董事长就是这样的感觉吗，一手遮天，呼风唤雨？”超人有些好奇地四处张望着，布鲁斯的办公室对于他那个小小的格子间来说，实在是太巨大了。

布鲁斯笑出了声，把他的大衣脱下来，随手扔在了沙发上。“那你不如就来试着呼风唤雨一下？”

克拉克直起腰，打量着整个办公室。他那双蓝眼睛转着，最后还是把眼神落在了布鲁斯的身上。“给我端一杯咖啡吧。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，拿起手边的杯子到咖啡机旁边给克拉克倒了一杯咖啡——那咖啡还是热的，接着布鲁斯又按照克拉克平常的口味加了一勺糖两勺奶。这对于布鲁斯来说有点甜了，甚至有点暴殄天物，毕竟这咖啡豆实在是昂贵的要命。不过外星人，喜欢吃点甜食也不是什么古怪的事情。他把那杯热腾腾的咖啡放到了克拉克跟前，而超人根本都没有想要理会那杯咖啡，只是继续盯着布鲁斯瞧。

“董事长，还有什么事？”

“嗯……帮我把我的披风解下来吧。”超人这么说着，布鲁斯却笑出了声。他大大方方地跨坐到了超人的腿上，手臂绕过超人的肩膀，慢慢地解下了超人的披风。而这个时候，一双手已经攀到了布鲁斯的腰间。

“克拉克，你这不是董事长的呼风唤雨，你这是在使唤下人呢。”布鲁斯凑近超人的耳边，在他的耳朵旁边用极轻的声音说道。他呼吸带出的热气刺激着氪星人的皮肤。克拉克开口，声音已经比之前低沉了一些。

“那你觉得，董事长应该怎样发号施令呢？”

布鲁斯抬手，用食指细细描绘着超人胸前的S形标志：“当然是要做一些别人不敢做的决定……你知道的，没有人敢拒绝这个位置上的人。”

这个时候布鲁斯可以感觉到正在他身边的这个人气场变得深沉起来。他感觉到一只手挪到了自己的臀部，然后在上面掐了一把。

“别人不敢做的决定，是么？”

“那么布鲁斯，取悦我。”

克拉克感觉到坐在他身上的那个躯体僵硬了一下，接着又恢复了刚刚的柔软。“好啊，全都听您的。”他听见自己年长的恋人在他的耳边用低沉性感的声音说，“谁能拒绝超人的命令呢？”布鲁斯低头，把自己的嘴唇送到了超人的嘴边，然而他只是浅尝辄止，接着抬起头来，放在克拉克胸前的手向后绕过去。

“你倒是胆子挺大的！”

布鲁斯拽着克拉克的的超人制服，仗着氪星人的钢铁之躯，猛地把他压在了办公室的防弹玻璃上。克拉克只听见一声巨响，接着自己就被掼到了韦恩集团顶楼的落地窗上，他的恋人直视着他的眼睛，两个人已经高高涨起的下身隔着几层布料互相磨蹭着，这让他更加上火。布鲁斯的手摁着他的胸口，将他整个人都死死压在了玻璃窗上。“你应该知道谁是真正的国王，超人。”

天啊，他爱死布鲁斯这个样子了。克拉克吞了吞口水，年长恋人突然爆发的控制欲，与深埋在心底的受控制欲哪个都能激起他的性趣。他抓住布鲁斯的手，一步步从被压迫的境地中离开。他把布鲁斯摁在了那个货真价实的，属于布鲁斯的座位上，接着跪了下去。“当然，我的国王，愿意为您服务。”

他的舌尖划过国王的下身，隔着西装裤细细描绘着布鲁斯下身的形状。他真担心布鲁斯的性器会把他那件高定西装撑破，哪怕他已经撕毁了布鲁斯无数昂贵的西装和蝙蝠装了。克拉克的唾液和布鲁斯性器分泌出来的液体混合在一起，让布鲁斯的下身湿了一整片。

布鲁斯已经发出了轻声的呻吟，整个人都在座位上不安地扭动着。而克拉克这个时候正好顺遂了他的心意，将布鲁斯的阴茎释放了出来。那东西甚至在克拉克的脸上拍打了一下。布鲁斯突然弯下身子，用右手摸上了超人脸上刚刚被自己阴茎拍打上的地方。克拉克笑了一声，他可以看见自己的恋人脸上已经泛起了红晕，那是因为情欲还是羞赧，恐怕当事者自己都说不清楚。克拉克直起身子，叼住了布鲁斯的嘴唇，撒娇似的吸吮了几下，成功让年长者的嘴唇变得更加鲜红诱人。布鲁斯很显然并不满足于那个时间过短，程度过浅的吻，而在他想要继续向恋人索吻的时候，克拉克却低下头去，开始侍弄起布鲁斯的那根阴茎。

当克拉克的舌尖刚刚触碰到布鲁斯阴茎头部的时候，布鲁斯的身体突然颤抖了一下。当然，克拉克给予的刺激非常大，可和那股令人兴奋的电流一起传到布鲁斯大脑的还有突然响起的敲门声。这敲门声恐怕是世界上最可怕的敲门声，因为这让超人都吓了一跳。

门外是一个甜美的女声：“韦恩先生，我现在可以进来吗，有一份文件需要您过目。”

他条件反射地想要拒绝这个请求，但却发现克拉克已经缩进了办公桌下面，然后将布鲁斯的椅子拉近——最要命的是，他嘴里还含着布鲁斯的阴茎。天啊克拉克，我早晚死在你手里。中年人这么想着，就鬼使神差地让女秘书进来了。

门被推开的几秒钟实在是太过难熬了，而女秘书踩着高跟鞋走过来的响声更是一下一下踩在布鲁斯此时无比脆弱的神经上。而克拉克却不准备放过他，他的舌头一下都不肯停下，谁也不知道钢铁之躯的嘴上功夫也被布鲁西宝贝锻炼得十分了得。克拉克将嘴唇包裹在阴茎头部，稍稍用力吸吮着，让口腔内部略低的气压挤压着敏感脆弱的地方。当他感觉到布鲁斯的阴茎又流下一股液体的时候，他就放过了头部，转而用粗糙的舌面舔上茎身。他甚至用上了手，揉搓着布鲁斯饱满圆滑的一对睾丸。

而布鲁斯不得不稳住自己的呼吸，哪怕他现在几乎已经要失去了理智。“宝贝你今天果然比昨天更漂亮了。”他像往常那样称赞了一下女秘书的打扮，哪怕对方根本不会放在心上。布鲁斯韦恩遇到谁都会这样称赞一番。然而桌子底下的那个人却不那么认为。他用牙齿极其轻微地触碰了一下布鲁斯的老二，哪怕就这一下轻微的刺激，也在布鲁斯的大脑中掀起了一股巨大的浪潮。他几乎是用上了自己的所有意志力，来在女秘书的面前保持正常。然而他的血液已经不受控制地涌上了脸部。

“上午好，韦恩先生，这份文件下午的董事会需要征求您的意见。”女秘书突然停顿了一下，“韦恩先生，您看起来身体好像有些不适？”她注意到了布鲁斯韦恩脸上出现的一些红色，出于关心，他想要绕到布鲁斯的旁边仔细地询问他一下。

“不要过来！”布鲁斯突然喊出声，这让漂亮的秘书小姐吓了一跳。“我其实，只是有一点热而已。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，然后伸出右手把自己的领带拽了拽，露出了一小块锁骨，在白色衬衫的衬托下有些诱惑的意味。女秘书有点红了脸，连忙退了回来，将文件递向布鲁斯。

可布鲁斯的办公桌实在是太宽了，既然能够藏下一个身材健壮的超人，秘书小姐自然无法站在布鲁斯对面就把文件递给布鲁斯。眼看着她就要绕过来发现布鲁斯韦恩桌下的秘密，布鲁斯当机立断将身子向前靠了一下，伸出手去接女秘书手中的文件。正在此时，克拉克顺势将含在嘴里的布鲁斯的阴茎向下吞了吞——氪星人没有呕吐反射，这让他的深喉动作炉火纯青。他给了布鲁斯韦恩一个完美的深喉，就在秘书小姐刚刚转过身的时候。

布鲁斯直接达到了今天的第一次高潮。这几乎打破了他最短的记录，但也的确是相当激烈的一次高潮，他几乎失去了所有意识，整个人重重砸在了椅子上。秘书小姐回头看了一眼，幸运的是，由于距离的问题，再加上布鲁斯韦恩处于背光的角度，她并没有看清楚布鲁斯韦恩脸上此时失神的表情。她只当做这是布鲁斯韦恩又一次将文件随便甩在了他的大办公桌的某个地方，最终还是闪出了门外——或许她应该告诉董事会，今天布鲁斯的身体看上去有些异样，或许可以推迟会议的进程，毕竟平常她的大老板的确经常照顾她。

克拉克从桌子底下爬出来的时候，布鲁斯还处于高潮之后的眩晕之中，整个人摇摇欲坠几乎要从他自己的王座上倒下来。克拉克直接将暂时失去反应能力的布鲁斯抱到桌子上，开始欣赏他年长恋人的美丽：他鬓角的斑白被汗水沾湿，服服帖帖地贴在他的脸上，而他的白衬衫在刚刚已经变得半湿，透过那层薄薄的手工织物可以看见布鲁斯胸部隐隐约约的弧度，和刚刚高潮完之后有些剧烈的呼吸动作。

克拉克将布鲁斯的皮带从腰部抽出来，再将他的裤子一点点脱下来，露出他常年在衣服下的，修长健美的双腿。克拉克想，能够有如此美丽的双腿，布鲁斯定是一条和巫婆做了交换的美人鱼，他一定付出了惨痛的代价才换得这样的一双充满着力量的长腿。想到这里，他脱下布鲁斯鞋子的动作更加轻柔，就像是担心他会在阳光下不小心化作泡沫一样。

织物摩擦过皮肤的触觉让布鲁斯从高潮中清醒了过来，同时也再次挑起了他的情欲。克拉克凑上来吻他，布鲁斯可以在克拉克的口腔中尝到自己精液的味道，和克拉克自己的薄荷味漱口水味道。他的舌头带着布鲁斯的在两个人的嘴中缠绕着，互相推挤着，缠绕着，谁也不忍心先松开对方。直到布鲁斯因为缺氧而脸色通红，克拉克才恋恋不舍地从布鲁斯的嘴里退出来，最后在布鲁斯的嘴唇上撒娇似的亲了一口。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克叫着他的名字，手上将布鲁斯衬衣的纽扣统统拽掉了。四散的纽扣飞满了整个房间，发出了叮叮当当的声音。“这是第几件了？”布鲁斯喘息着问他，克拉克对他的回应只是低着头，用掌心的纹路摩擦着布鲁斯胸前和肚子上的每一块肌肉。从布鲁斯的方向看，克拉克背对着阳光，眼睫毛垂下来，也遮不住他那双蓝色的眼睛。他的卷毛温顺地搭在他的额前，而这一切就是神的组成。布鲁斯有一种和神做爱的错觉，而他嘴里残存的一丝薄荷味道仍然告诉着他，他面前的这个爱抚着他的人，只是一个连漱口水都得只会买薄荷味的平平常常的小镇男孩，哪怕这个最普通的男人有最真挚最热情的爱。

克拉克爱抚他的动作实在是太过轻缓温柔，他能感觉到克拉克粗糙的指腹抚摸过他的胸部，绕着他的乳头，在乳晕上一圈圈打着转。接着克拉克用拇指和中指捏起布鲁斯的乳头，这让他发出了一声惊喘。他在初次被克拉克开发的时候就发现了自己这里有多么敏感，这是布鲁斯身上无数令人发狂的秘密之一。

“忍着点，亲爱的。”克拉克凑上来，用嘴唇触碰了一下布鲁斯的鼻梁，接着弯下身去，分开了布鲁斯的双腿。被压在办公桌上分开双腿，这是布鲁斯一直以来埋在心底的性幻想之一，而他的办公桌自然也足够放下他自己。克拉克的动作轻柔却无法抗拒，他只能看着克拉克跪下去，接着他感觉到一个柔软湿滑的东西贴上了自己身后的穴口。布鲁斯反应了一秒，突然被羞愧击晕。身体最隐秘的地方被舔开的感觉，除了快感还有更加猛烈的羞耻感。他在办公桌扭动着自己，期望可以逃脱克拉克的桎梏：“别……别舔那……克拉克！”

“别动。”克拉克将布鲁斯摁住，舌头在布鲁斯穴口画着圈。等到唾液基本已经润湿了布鲁斯的穴口之后，他就将舌头慢慢送了进去。布鲁斯觉得下身仿佛进入了一个极为灵活的东西，这里戳戳那里碰碰，看似不经意的触碰却将自己的的每一个敏感点都照顾到了。他的穴口收缩着，绞紧了克拉克的舌头。

“呜……快点……”克拉克甚至在布鲁斯的声音中听出了哭腔，他抬起头，果不其然看见布鲁斯的眼眶已经被泪水浸红了。感受到了克拉克的目光，布鲁斯把胳膊抬起来放在了自己的眼睛上。这样幼稚可爱的动作让克拉克笑了出声。他最后用舌面舔了一下布鲁斯的穴口，就将一根手指插了进去。布鲁斯的穴口由于经过了唾液的润滑，吞进一根手指还觉得不满足，花瓣一般的软肉缠绕着克拉克的手指吸吮着。

接着他插进去了第二根手指。两根手指在布鲁斯的肠道内弯曲着，时不时分开将布鲁斯的穴口分到最大，然后再在穴道里继续按揉着。布鲁斯的阴茎早就已经再次勃起，前端渗出了点点透明的前列腺液。布鲁斯的腿不用克拉克掰开就已经自觉地分开接受者身上的人的侵犯。突然间，克拉克找到了一处并不明显的凸起，经历过那么多次性事，他早就知道那个地方是什么的开关。他用指腹在上面恶意地戳刺了一下，满意地听到了布鲁斯音调突然升高的呻吟声。布鲁斯的本能让他想要撸动一把自己的阴茎以便让自己更快地释放出来，却被克拉克按住了手。

“别着急，时间还多呢。”他趁着布鲁斯沉浸在快感中，将自己的阴茎从超人制服中解放出来，抵在了布鲁斯的穴口。布鲁斯当然也能够感受到一根庞大而灼热的性器正等待着侵入自己，而他的穴口也流出了一些液体，焦急地等待着超人的插入。

“布鲁斯，好好感受。”克拉克拉过布鲁斯的手，放在他们相互接触的地方。这动作让布鲁斯的呼吸都几乎停止了。克拉克向前挺身，阴茎就轻松地撑开被扩张过的穴口，进入了布鲁斯的体内。布鲁斯的手指一直放在他们相连的地方，因此布鲁斯可以想象到克拉克的阴茎是怎样慢慢撑开自己柔嫩的穴口，然后一路向前，几乎抹平自己内部的每一条褶皱，然后将自己填满，彻彻底底打上属于克拉克肯特的烙印。

事实上，克拉克的动作已经尽量的轻柔缓慢。由于没有润滑剂，他相当担心自己会伤到布鲁斯，以致于他将自己的阴茎全部埋入布鲁斯体内之后，还在保持着最后的理智忍受着布鲁斯内部肠肉的吮吸，等待着布鲁斯慢慢适应。他似乎将自己的伴侣想象的太过脆弱了，布鲁斯将腿缠上了克拉克的腰肢，向前按了按，无声地催促着克拉克进行下一步的动作。克拉克觉察到了布鲁斯这个微妙的小动作，反而将阴茎心安理得地放在了布鲁斯的肠道里，干脆不进行下一步的动作。

布鲁斯终于有些忍不住了。他的肠道内部因为欲望而瘙痒无比，他想要克拉克将他的老二动起来，好好地按摩一圈他的肠道，将他的欲望烧个干净。“克拉克，快点……”

“你想要什么？”克拉克贴到布鲁斯耳边，用手指挑了挑仍然挂在布鲁斯脖子上的领带，“你想要什么可要说出来。”

“见鬼的克拉克我要你该死的老二狠狠操我！”布鲁斯自暴自弃地喊出来这样一句话，这让克拉克十分满意地动起了腰，将整根阴茎抽出，再深深顶进布鲁斯的最深处，期间他没忘记调整角度，让阴茎的头部狠狠蹭过布鲁斯的敏感点。

布鲁斯因为这样的一次抽插差点没有喘过气，他的眼睛不受控制地向上翻了一下。而克拉克并没有再给他适应的时间，他举起布鲁斯的双腿，快速地将自己的阴茎送进布鲁斯的身体里。他低着头，看见布鲁斯的一部分肠肉由于他过快过猛的抽插翻出来了一点，接着又被下一轮的抽送送回身体内部。过快速度的抽插让他们的体液混合到一起，然后被搅拌出了白色的泡沫。克拉克将布鲁斯的下半身弯折起来，以致于他可以自上而下更加粗暴地操着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯绝佳的柔韧性让他可以轻松接受这样的姿势。他可以看到克拉克粗大的阴茎是如何从自己的身体内部插入又抽出。他身下的穴口可以感受到克拉克阴茎上的每一根经脉，而他的视觉又更好地将克拉克正在操他这个事实进行多个感官上的补充。他不敢直视这样淫秽的场面，只好闭上眼睛。他这样的表情却让克拉克更加兴奋了起来，超人的力量是用不完的，他完全可以在这张办公桌上将布鲁斯操晕过去，然后再操到他醒来。

他断断续续地呻吟着，突然被一股巨大的力量拽起来，接着他的胸部和老二就触碰到了一个冰凉的平面，这让他含着克拉克阴茎的肉穴再次收缩了一下。这见鬼的是他办公室顶层的落地窗。哥谭市再没有比这个更加高大的建筑了，而他站在这个城市的顶端，屁股里还咬着超人的老二。

“真可惜，应该让哥谭的市民们看看他们的国王是怎样被操到只能流水的。”克拉克咬着他的耳朵，下身的动作一点都没有放慢。布鲁斯觉得自己几乎都要被摩擦出火来。他可以从玻璃里看到自己和克拉克的影子，他也可以看见自己被操到口水直流的模样。天啊，他真希望他身后操着自己的神可以用他的怒火将他燃烧成为灰烬，永生永世包围着他的神。他站在他最爱的城市，这个浸染了他汗水与鲜血的地方的最顶端，与他最爱的人灵肉结合，再也没有任何一个瞬间比现在更好了。他放声呻吟起来，放纵自己沉浸在极乐的感受中，反正韦恩办公室的隔音一等一的好。

克拉克看得出来布鲁斯已经完全被他操开了，他将布鲁斯转过身子来，抬起他的腿夹住自己的腰，让他几乎将全部的重量全都压在克拉克的这根阴茎上。布鲁斯觉得自己的五脏六腑，甚至是自己的灵魂都要被克拉克操穿了，他似乎是发了狂地在克拉克的老二上扭动着自己的身躯，让那根肉棒照顾到自己身体里的每一个地方，抚慰他所有欲火难平的角落。克拉克一边操他，一边细细密密地吻着他，叫着他的名字——太阳神是如此爱他的黑夜骑士，他愿意送上自己的一切热量与光明，用自己的生命燃烧火焰温暖他的爱人。他亲吻过他那已经爬上皱纹的眼角，舔过他无数次吮吻过的嘴唇，最后在他的喉结上留下了一个不深不浅的印记。

就在那一瞬间，布鲁斯终于达到了高潮。在他高潮的时候，克拉克还在他的肠道中飞速抽插着，前列腺仍然在反复地被刺激，这让他最后一滴精液都被榨了出来。他这次的高潮猛烈而持久，克拉克吻住了他的嘴唇，将他所有意识不明的呻吟与哭喊都封在了两个人的嘴里。布鲁斯的穴道高速收缩着，克拉克最终也将精液释放在了布鲁斯的身体内部。

他们两个人靠着玻璃窗喘息了一会，布鲁斯将脑袋放在了克拉克的肩膀上。克拉克慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，布鲁斯屁股里的精液就从穴口中流出来，流过他布满汗液的大腿，留下一道淡白色的痕迹，最终在脚跟处没入了布鲁斯办公室里高贵的手工羊毛地毯。克拉克抱着布鲁斯坐在了地上，布鲁斯还保持着骑在克拉克身上的动作。

布鲁斯凑下去吻他，几乎要将剩余的力气全都放在这个吻里送给克拉克。他亲着亲着，突然觉得有哪里不太对。他感受到自己光裸的屁股下面又有一根硬邦邦的东西戳着。

他惊恐地抬起头，看见克拉克冲他绽放了一个人畜无害的笑容。

“布鲁斯，你今天下午的董事会被取消了。”

END


End file.
